Death
by TipsyKisses
Summary: I am my fathers child. Sorry I suck at summaries....
1. Chapter 1

**Death **

By TipyKisses

* * *

**The Begining**

* * *

Blaring sirens, I remember. Gunshots, I remember. Blood, I remember, after that darkness. One moment I'm crouched in a closet the next I'm in a hospital bed with a bunch of strangers asking me questions. 

**I don't remember. **

**I don't remember.**

"I want my mommy," the room went silent, "where's my mommy?"

A woman in white shook her head at me sadly and asked the others to exit the room.

I was only six but I sort of knew what Death was. It was like when Mr. Goldfish one day was found floating at the top of his fish bowl and Mommy flushed him down the potty.

**Was mommy like Mr. Goldfish?**

**Did she have to be flushed?**

"Poor child," the nurse shut the door softly, "no more questions for tonight."

"But…" the officer began.

"But nothing, can't you see that the poor thing has been through enough for tonight," the nurse countered.

"That child is our only witness."

"THAT child saw her mother commit suicide, how would you feel?"

* * *

I'm sorry for makeing my first chapter so short I have more on the way... 

review


	2. Chapter 2

**Death **

**By TipsyKisses**

I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters, which sucks, however I do own all the characters that will appear as my story develops.

**AN: Sorry I took so long got busy with keeping my grades up and I ran into a writer's block but I found inspiration!!!! U**

Chapter 2

**-10 Years Later-**

**I hate them.**

Kagome stared at herself silently in the girl's bathroom mirror. Leaning up close she applied more black eye liner, she sighed reaching into her pocket and pulling out a hair-tie and tied her waist-length hair into a high ponytail.

**They will pay.**

Kagome stretched with a yawn and straighten herself up. She wore a bunch of black jelly bracelets on each arm; a tight black tank top with a wilting white rose on the front; she wore navy bell-bottoms with black/white tim's. She walked out into the empty hallway with the hall-pass. The room went into whispers as she stepped into the room.

**They will fear me.**

"She's such a freak," kikyou whispered to her little group, made-up of Kagura, Yuri, and Kanna.

"I know," Kanna giggled while filing her nails.

"I heard her mother killed herself when she was like five or six, Yuri whispered, do you think it's true?"

"Maybe, Kagura said, I mean come on if she was my daughter I'd kill myself too."

The group erupted in a fit of annoying giggles.

**I HATE them.**

"I heard she lives alone," Yuri whispered as she chewed on her nails.

"Yeah in a box, Kikyou joked looking at herself in a mirror, it sad really, I mean no likes her, or wants her, and she's a freak, a poor pathetic freak, I mean I would get it over and kill myself."

They all busted into a fit of giggles.

**I HATE THEM.**

A pencil flew from the back of the room and hit Kikyou in the back of the head. **_(AN: Kagome's in the back of the classroom and Kikyou and her group are in the front of the classroom. U)_**

The room went deadly silent. Kikyou froze; as her angered boiled she slowly stood up and turned sharply on her blue high-heels towards the back of the room.

"WHO FUCKIN' THREW THAT?" She yelled. Several students quickly pointed their fingers to a loner in the back corner of the room by a window. Kikyou stomped over to Kagome and slammed her hands on to her desk. Kagome just looked up at her face with a bored expression. "HOW DARE YOU THROW SOMETHING AT ME YOU STUPID FREAK!!!! Kikyou glared, DO YOU NOT KNOW WHO I AM?" Kagome slowly pushed back you seat and stood up gracefully. Kagome stared blankly at Kikyou and walked right past her. "BITCH, I'M TALKIN' TO YOU!" Kikyou yelled after her.

Kagome stopped and spared Kikyou a glance over her shoulder, "Your not worth my time, and I could careless for who you are." Kagome turned around and walked out the door, just as the bell rang for the end of school.

"Don't worry Kikyou, Kagura said walking to stand beside her best friend, we'll put her in her place."

**They underestimate me.**

Grey/Blue eyes watched as the street lights flickered on.

**It's getting late.**

Kagome walk in silence towards her apartment. She rolled her eyes as she listened to the three sets footsteps follow her.

"Get her!" Yuri order. Two unknown men ran forward; just as they grabbed a hold of Kagome, they fell to the ground unconscious. Kagome sighed softly and turned to face Yuri.

"Is that all you got?" Kagome asked tilting her head to the side innocently. Yuri bared her small fangs and hissed at her before pulling a red comb out of her pocket.

"Bitch you don't who your messing with, Yuri growled as she waved her comb and tied up Kagome's arms and legs with hair, are ya scared yet?" Yuri giggled.

**Die.**

The hair the held Kagome slackened, as Yuri stood frozen in a trace. Yuri held her comb with both hands and raised it above her head. Tears trailed down her cheeks and she gripped the comb tightly. Kagome's eyes stared straight at Yuri and her body pulsed with a chilling power, the air around them drop in temperature. **(AN: I think of summer weather going to winter weather quickly.)** Yuri stood solid with only the small white clouds of air as a sign that she was still breathing.

**Die…**

Yuri gave a silent scream as bloody tears slid down her cheek. Her comb was crushed between her fingers as she fell to her knees; blood trickled down the side of her mouth, she fell face forward into the ground. Dead.

* * *

**AN:** **Hi, I hope you liked it. If you got any question just ask. U**

**Later.**


End file.
